Talk:Natasha Stark (Earth-3490)
Is there proof that this is a Tony Stark analogue? Female Tonys usually end up as "Toni" or "Antonia" - I thought it was a Black Widow analogue, who had been the widow of that Earth's Tony. - Reboot 01:10, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I don't know if there's proof, exactly, but it certainly seems like the most logical conclusion. Your explanation seems like a bit of a stretch to me, in spite of the name, because it would sort of be like, "Yeah, Tony and the Black Widow got married! And then Tony died! ...Somehow! At some point! And then Cap got married to... the Black Widow! Who took the name Iron Woman instead! And wears Tony's colours for armor! And now presumably runs Stark Enterprises! And, for whatever reason, happened to be the one running the Pro-Registration side of things despite the fact that so far as we know, the other heroes don't have nearly the background with her that they do with Tony and would be far less likely to follow her in a war that would pit them against their friends! And Reed never thought to mention any of this! Even though Tony being dead is kind of important to the outcome of Civil War and would be a good explanation as to who the hell Natasha Stark is!"* In short, I really think that Reed Richards would have made some mention of Tony being dead or otherwise out of the picture, considering Tony was the leader of the Pro-Registration side in Earth-616, and had he been dead (as was the case in yet another universe) things would have gone very differently. So the Black Widow explanation makes little sense to me. I mean, even if you try to take Ultimates canon into consideration, Natasha's armor was black, she and Tony never got married, and she was traitorous bitch who killed Ultimate!Clint's girlfriend and kids. And there was no Civil War. And, once again, I seriously doubt that Reed would have failed to mention Tony being dead in Earth-3490. Honestly, it came off to me as Marvel giving Tony a completely different name in Earth-3490 because 'Toni' probably would have been pushing it too close to WTFYOUMADETHEMGAY territory, which likely would have upset the fanboys. I'm not being mean by saying that; I'm being serious. I mean, when I first saw that page, my initial reaction was, "What... the hell? ARE YOU SERIO-- ...Oh, I see, Iron Wo''man. Subtle, Marvel. Very subtle." And then I rolled my eyes. In spite the name, Natasha being Earth-3490's Tony Stark is the simplest explanation. It requires no extrapolation, and considering Marvel gave us absolutely nothing to go on beyond the fact that there's a woman in Iron Man armor getting married to Steve, it's obviously the unspoken assumption they were expecting us to make. I'm sure they would have made ''some mention of Natasha being Tony Stark's wife if that were truly the case. It's kind of an important detail. Like I said, I doubt they were expecting us to make the leap from "Someone with the surname of Stark getting married to Captain America and preventing the Civil War" to "Tony Stark is dead, the Black Widow is Tony's widow, she took over Stark Enterprises and just happened to be the one to head the Pro-Registration side of things, and Cap just happened to be in a relationship with his dead best friend's wife. And then they got married." '* I hope that doesn't come off as condescending, because I don't mean it to be; it's just the best way I could think to put it. Or the most dramatic. Whichever. =) - SoSheBurns 00:30, 13 April 2009 (EST)